Life of Lies
by Seirei no Ryuu
Summary: Nothing made sense anymore, and there was nothing to believe in.


**For SasuSaku month Week 4 "Special Occasion" under prompt "Sensitivity." the theme is there . . . somewhere there . . .  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Period.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Life of Lies<p>

Sakura walked through the gray double doors, medical files tucked under her arm with a medical bag slung over the other. The Warden sat behind a medium-sized oak desk. He regarded Sakura cynically before he recognized her and retrieved the keys he kept hidden in a drawer. The Warden led her down the brightly lit hallway to a cell.

"Should trouble occur, I'll be right here," the Warden said, standing beside the cell door.

"Thank you sir," she said, and then turned to the one who occupied the cell.

Cold, black eyes stared back at her. Above them was a sloppily wrapped bandage, splotches of red all over. Sasuke's chakra sealed arms, legs, and feet were in no better condition either.

"What're you here for?" he sneered.

Sakura held the files in front of her. "To heal."

Sasuke snorted. "You're here to kill me."

Something cold wrapped around Sakura's heart. Since when had he become so cynical? What the Hokage had said was true: he trusts no one anymore, and she was no exception.

Sakura skimmed through the files contents. Broken fingers, fractured bones, internal bleeding, busted chakra networks. Sasuke had pushed himself to the limit and beyond. Sakura closed the file and turned to Sasuke.

"Give me your arm," she ordered. When Sasuke did not obey, she pulled one arm towards her, avoiding the sudden change from black to red in his eyes. She unraveled the bandages, revealing long gashes and yellow bruises all over the arm. She healed the arm as much as she could, moving from limb to limb, replacing the old bandages with fresh ones and wrapping them properly.

"I need to see your back," she said as she cut a new bandage strip wrapped around his right leg.

Sasuke pressed his back against the wall, regarding her with suspicion. Sakura knew he would do this. A ninja's ultimate blind spot is right behind him, where he cannot see no matter how much he turns his head. As he watched her, she was sure he could remember a time when she attempted to kill him from behind. Such a cowardly move.

"Please, I only need to heal you. I don't even have a weapon." She held up her hands for proof. The Warden outside put his two forefingers in a tiger hand sign, signaling him to follow her orders or he'll suffer the consequences inflicted by the seals.

Still coldly watching her and the Warden, Sasuke pulled the shirt up over his back. From his peripheral, he could see Sakura grimace. No one had bothered to bandage his torso for fear that he will attack when so close, which is exactly what he would have done to the others had it not been for these seals.

Sakura was ordered to only work on his back. The moment her hands brushed the raw wounds, his muscles tensed, ready if ever Sakura's words proved to be a lie.

He heard a sigh escape her mouth.

"When did you lose all trust in us?" she asked.

Maybe it was due to being very alert, or the raw skin reforming on his back, but he was suddenly very sensitive to her touch. He felt her fingers push split skin together, pressing his back to feel for broken ribs, her fingers gently brushing over the scratches to that closed at her touch. He felt her hands professionally move to fix him.

"Because my whole life has been a lie," he finally responded. Everything he thought he knew, Itachi's motivation, Konohagakure's mourning for the lost clan. All had been lies.

Nothing made sense anymore, and there was nothing to believe in.

A couple minutes later, Sakura healed some wounds on his front despite orders. After she wrapped a bandage around him, Sakura packed away all her supplies and walked towards the cell doors. Before she left, she turned to look at him once more.

"Then know that this is not a lie: I still love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Man, it's been like forever since I wrote in Canon verse.<br>**


End file.
